The Gaia Chronicles: 2 War Is Rising
by Lorelai Song
Summary: This is a crossover of several books. It's actually a series and this is the first chapter of the 2nd book. It follows Evyline on more of her lifes journeys as a prophesied child of the rising War Of The Powers. Hope you Enjoy! I'd appreciate feedback, th


Home to K'Sheyna

As usual, K'Sheyna and K'Treva's yearly combined celebration was spectacular! And as usual, Evelyne had shared none of Paranor's qualms about enjoying herself. Upon entering the K'Sheyna Vale, she caught the last of the preparations and the attentions of her Wing-sib's. Her "brothers", Darkwind & Wintermoon, caught her up into the excitement instantly. They took her to see their father, who considered her every bit as much his daughter as the pair of half-brothers, who she loved as if her own family. After greeting her first wing-father, she walked with the boys, men really, to greet Iceshadow, her second surrogate father.

Iceshadow was one of the chief elders, and like Wintermoon and Darkwing's father Starblade, considered her one of his own daughters. Iceshadow had given Evelyne her ekele, or tree-house, that she lived in when in the Vale and the beautiful hot springs fed by a gorgeous waterfall that had been hand-tuned by Iceshadow himself. The tuning made it so that the falls played music as the water hit in each of the several tuned basins, creating a very melodic sound. Before Iceshadow had given it to Evelyne, Starwing amongst the Tayledras, it had been a favorite trysting spot for many couples. She still had many of the K'Sheyna Tayledras asking her for permission to use it.

After speaking to Iceshadow, she left the men for her own _ekele_ to get dressed and ready for Celebration. Once there she attired herself in a soft, beya-cut, (A design Darkwind had made just for her) scarlet silk Tayledras robe, which was much like a flattering, moveable dress. It had an interwoven pattern of Phœnix in a subtle gold that could only be seen for certain angles. She added that tunic of the same subtle gold as the firebirds and laced the front, giving just enough shape to her body to be appealing without restricting her movement. She had picked this particular outfit for two reasons, 1: she thought it flattered her and she wanted to impress Paranor and 2: because she had needed a robe she could dance in. She had hopes of borrowing Sunflight's firebird, mate to her own, for the Phœnix dance she and Darkwind had been planning.

The thought of Paranor reminded her to go open the Gate for he and Corendil. Iceshadow had agreed to sponsor her lover so that she could sponsor Corendil for Celebration and a few days following. She ran to the door then suddenly remembered something. She ran back inside and picking up a handful of ribboned feathers and went over to the perch where her bond-bird was sleeping. : Kitsa, wake up featherbrain: The bird opened her eyes with a start. :Going to open gates for mate... braid these please.: She showed Kitsa the strung feathers. Kitsa nodded in ascent and, hopping onto Evy's shoulder began braiding them into her hair, taking one strand at a time. :Love you K'Chara: Evy told her.

:Love Evy too! Starwing pretty... why? For mate?: Starwing nodded to answer the bird's question. :Kitsa sees now... Kitsa's feathers in Starwings hair... one for Starwing's mate?: Again Starwing nodded.

:I hope...: 

:Not just mate then... Starwing's _Ashke_!: the firebird announced, delighting in her bond-mate's happiness. :Starwing married Evy-people way yet?: At Starwing's blush started. :!:

:No, no, you know me better than that featherhead!: Evelyne said playfully and as punishment, Kitsa yanked her braid a little too hard. Her bond-mate laughed. :Let's go get the gate ok?:

The pair walked out to the entrance to the Vale and waited for Iceshadow and her pair of Elvish companions. Iceshadow arrived almost instantly, probably due to a conversation between both of their bond-birds. Not long after, Corendil and Paranor stood outside the magic "wall" that separated the Vale from the rest of the outside world. Starwing stepped forward with Iceshadow and the pair stepped outside the Vale.

"A few words before entrance. You two understand that the Vale is off limits to unsponsored outsiders I take it?" Iceshadow asked and waited for the pair's nods of ascent. "Good, then I want you to understand that what happens inside the Vale that is Vale business stays inside the Vale, you must respect the Vales and those in them. We did not even allow sponsorship in the past, but things have changed a great deal." He smiled at Starwing. "I know my Wing-daughter and she would never being danger into the Vale, so I trust on your merit. Starwing?" Evy stepped forward. " Starwing K'Sheyna, do you agree to take responsibility for your friend?" He smiled softly at her.

"_Avbicante_ Elder, she is my charge from this moment forward. I take responsibility, as it is I who brings Corendil into our Vale." By Starwings answer it was obvious that this was a very serious affair. Starwing wondered if her companions had expected such formalities upon entering. _'I'll bet Paranor did..."_ she thought. _'He's been in the Vales before.'_

: So this is mate... he's pretty for Starwing too... but Kitsa expected Evy-people, not ELF!:: Starwing's Firebird told her and bristled. Elves were not common in the Vales and were looked upon with some suspicion. :But if Starwing loves, Kitsa will too.: Kitsa announced with a small squawk and a nod.

:Then go say hello feathers-for-brains! He has lovely, soft hair... you'll like it.:: Evelyne answered her bond-bird. Suddenly the bird did so, alighting on Paranor's shoulder, much to Paranor's surprise. "That's Kitsa, lover-hawk. She's just saying hello. But don't upset her, because for all her obsession with people's hair, she's quick to yank it if you insult her." The bird bristled as Evelyne laughed and rubbed the sore spot on her head from the earlier yanking. "She's smart too. She braided these feathers in for me on our way over here to get you. Almost none of the bond-birds can do that." Starwing showed them the tiny, tight braids with the ribboned feathers braided in and hanging down at the end of each tiny braid. At the Kitsa beamed about royally and stuck out her chest, displaying open pride.

:Starwing's mate better like feathers! All that work Kitsa did just to please him!: The Phœnix told her bond-mate. :They are Kitsa's feathers too!:

"Kitsa says you had better like them because 'all that work I Kitsa did just to please him!'" Evelyne laughed." Also because they are her feathers!" She laughed again at her lover's expression.

Iceshadow laughed as well. During Kitsa and Starwing's mental conversation he had informed Paranor that he would be the one to sponsor him. Now he smiled and addressed the group. "Well let's get out of this awful cold and into the nice warm Vale. Celebration will start as soon as we get there. Starblade and Lady Kethra wish to meet you two before Starblade and this little one," he motioned to Starwing, "open the Gate to K'Treva!"

As the group entered the Vale, Paranor turned to his love. " Who exactly is Starblade. I have heard of him before." He took Starwing's hand lovingly.

"Oh, the closest thing you'll come to meeting my father. He and Iceshadow," she nodded her head in Iceshadow's direction, "consider me one of their own children. Iceshadow's quiet in my presence, but he'll attack the instant I've gone out of earshot." She said quietly.

"I heard that!!" Iceshadow said laughing. "You've already got me figured out little falcon... you're growing too clever for your breeches!" He smiled good-naturedly as they passed into the commons area of the Vale. 

Starwing let go of Paranor's hand and stepped forward. "_A'kharhe vilan!_ Siblings, my dearest friends, this is Paranor and Corendil. Be NICE!! They came a long way for me!" The crowd of loosely gathered people filling the area laughed. There were about 40 people gathered there. "I practically had to drag poor Paranor!" again laughs and cheerful smiles directed their way. "NOW! Where is _Ircha_ Elder Starblade?" She looked about the crowd.

A man looking a few years younger than Iceshadow stepped forward from the crowd with a woman not much younger holding his hand. "Here Wing-daughter, and your cousin Lady Kethra too!" Kethra blushed. "Bring your friends in to meet us!" Starblade smiled at his daughter as she led them forward, smiling reassuringly. She mentally called to Kitsa and Kitsa took to the air and alighted on her outstretched arm then sidled up to stand on her shoulder. "Elves, my dear daughter, you always did have a strange array of friends. Yet an even stranger array of lovers." His eyes looking down at Starwing long enough to see her blush then turned calculating gaze on Paranor. "You realize that this little one is as much my child as my two sons. I would not see her upset by yet another man. I only hope you are better to her than the others." Starblade took a moment to think, but that was enough for Starwing.

"_Enough_ Father." She said a bit too forcefully. Then she quieted her tone almost to a whisper. "Let the past lie in the past." It wasn't really a warning, more of a threat. Starblade ceased to pester her lover." Come let's open the Gates to K'Treva." She said smiling again.

The father daughter pair opened the gate with a simple gesture and Starwing exchanged words with a startlingly beautiful young man from the other side. Obviously the man must have been the other Gate Master. Then, after their brief conversation, people began their coming and goings through the gates and Starwing was instantly swept up by the multitudes of people she happened to know. She growled under her breath knowing her beloved was now at the mercy of her family. She spoke niceties to the people swarming her, all the time attempting to catch a glimpse of Paranor. Soon she caught sight of her sister, Iceshadow's daughter, Icewing.

"Worried for your new pet then sister?" Icewing's eyes sparkled with her smile, letting her sister know that the insult was only in jest. "He appeared to be speaking to My father and Elder Starblade when I came in." Starwing sighed as her worst fears were confirmed. "Shall we go save him then? I believe our 'old friend' has saved the woman." 


End file.
